Mengenalmu Dan Dia
by Bandana Merah
Summary: Trikuel Tegami/Beberapa bulan setelah mendapatkan surat dari Naruto, ia tak mengetahui kabar sang pemuda. Paman dan bibinya menyodorkan sebuah amplop yang berisi biodata. Apa yang akan Sakura lakukan? Manakah yang akan ia pilih? Slight Sakusasu dan TsunaDan./read and review onegai


Ini apaan yah namanya? **Trikuel** yah? Ada yang mau baca? Awalnya nggak kepikiran tapi banyak(?) yang minta lanjutannya. Nggak ada larangan bikin sekuel ampe banyak kan? (Kalo ada kasih tahu ya, sampe berapa banyak batasannya).

.

* * *

**MENGENALMU DAN DIA**

**.**

Lets started!

[~Selamat Mambaca~]

* * *

.

Kibaran kerudung yang tertiup angin, menghentikan langkah kaki yang berbalut kaos kaki dan sepatu berwarna putih. Tangan kanan si gadis berkerudung dengan sigap mengatup kerudung yang berkibar meninggalkan area dadanya. Sedang tangan kirinya merapatkan tas ransel yang hanya ia sandang sebelahnya saja. Iris emerald menatap langit sejenak lalu mempercepat kembali langkah-langkah kakinya. Langit siang nan cerah berubah kelabu diiringi angin yang berhembus agak garang sehingga daun-daun terlepas dari dahan terbang ke merata tempat. 'Tak salah lagi,' batin sang gadis dengan raut cemas. 'Sebentar lagi hujan deras.'

.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story written by Chōte'isha Yori**

**TA'ARUF**

* * *

**.**

"Assalamu'alaikum," sebuah salam terdengar dari balik pagar luar. Pintu pagar tergembok rumah dan tak ada tanda-tanda ada orang di rumah. "Assalamu'alaikum," suara salam kembali terdengar. Kali ini ada sedikit nada khawatir dalam suara itu.

"Wa'alaikumsalam Warahmatullah," jawab suara itu. Sang tamu menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis mengetahui pemilik rumah keluar menyambutnya.

"Kehujanan?" Tanya wanita berkedudung coklat tua. "Segera masuk ke rumah dan ganti bajumu, Sakura."

"Baik, _baa_-_san_," Sakura sang gadis segera masuk ke dalam rumah yang seluas seratus meteran. "_Baa-san_?" panggil Sakura pelan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya wanita yang masih terlihat muda itu lembut. Langkah kakinya menuju kamar terhenti. Matanya kini terpaku pada Sakura yang terlihat gugup.

"Ehm, ti-tidak ada," jawab Sakura cepat. Alis mata kiri wanita bertangan dingin ini terangkat, tak yakin akan jawaban keponakannya. "Ano, _baa-san_ tak membuka praktek hari ini?"

'Eh, apa-apaan ini? Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan?' batin Tsunade tak suka. "Tidak, hari ini aku ke rumah sakit. Ada rapat," jelas Tsunade singkat namun matanya tak lepas dari keponakan jauhnya ini.

Sakura terlihat mengangguk. Sesaat sebelum ia menaiki tangga ia menoleh lagi pada Tsunade. Pupilnya melebar mengetahui sang bibi sedang memperhatikannya. Sejenak ia menatap mata Tsunade sendu, kemudian langsung menaiki tangga tanpa menoleh lagi.

'Kenapa anak ini?' batin wanita yang dikenal dokter bertangan dingin ini bertanya-tanya.

==^^==^^==^^==** Chōte'isha Yori** ==^^==^^==^^==

Sudah tujuh bulan berlalu sejak ia mengirim surat. Dua bulan sesudahnya ia menerima balasan surat yang ia kirim. Sakura, si gadis yang kini menatap kosong seberang taman dari jendela menghela nafas. Ia sangat ingat betapa bahagianya ia saat menerima surat balasan dari sang _senpai_. Namun kini telah lima bulan berlalu dan tak ada satu pun kabar lain yng ia terima baik dari sang _murobbiah_nya maupun dari seseorang yang ia tunggu itu.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela nafas.

Langkah kaki Sakura membawanya ke depan pintu kamar mandi begitu ia sadar dari lamunannya. Apa yang ia lakukan, batinnya. 'Tak seharusnya aku berfikiran hal itu sekarang. Berharaplah hanya kepada Allah Azzawajalla, Sakura!' bisik Sakura memberi semangat kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah beberapa kali menghela nafas ia langsung memasuki ke kamar mandi dengan melangkahkan kaki kiri terlebih dahulu dan menggumamkan do'a.

* * *

==^^==^^==^^==** Chōte'isha Yori** ==^^==^^==^^==

* * *

Suami Tsunade, Kato Dan baru saja pulang. Sama seperti Tsunade ia juga bekerja di rumah sakit. Dengan langkah yang lelah ia turun dari mobil membuka pagar rumah dan membawa mobilnya masuk kedalam garasi.

"_Tadaima_," ucapnya ketika mendapati sang istri telah menyambutnya dari luar garasi dengan senyum hangat. Ia segera bergegas menuruni mobil dan memeluk istrinya penuh kasih sayang sebelum membisikkan sesuatu pada istrinya. "Assalamu'alaikum, istriku."

Manik biru itu mengerjap terkejut dan tersenyum. Membalas pelukan dari sang suami. "_Okaeri_... Wa'alaikumsalam, suamiku."

Beberapa saat kemudian Tsunade melepaskan pelukannya. Pipinya terlihat nyata memerah karena perlakuan sang suami dan kemudian menengok khawatir ke halaman luar. Seakan takut terlihat.

Kato Dan tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah istrinya kemudian menggandeng sang istri kerumah. "Tak ada yang melihat Tsuna-_chan_. Hanya ada aku, kau dan Allah SWT," ucapnya menenangkan sang istri.

Tsunade hanya mengangguk pasrah atas sikap suaminya yang tetap romantis walaupun mereka telah menginjak kepala lima. Lalu mengikuti langkah suaminya ke rumah.

"Jadi bagaimana pekerjaanmu di rumah sakit tadi?" tanya Tsunade sambil menyiapkan minuman dan makanan ringan di dapur. Dan yang baru selesai mandi dan kini sedang mengeringkan rambutnya di meja makan.

"Tahukah kamu, Tsuna-_chan_? Rapat tadi benar-benar memakan waktu yang lama. Bagian sarana dan prasarana meminta dana untuk pemeliharaan, belum lagi beberapa dokter meminta pengadaan alat baru dan beberapa kepala perawat meminta penambahan tenaga kebersihan terutama dibagian IGD," ujar Kato Dan cepat. Tangannya kemudian meraih gelas minuman yang berisi teh hangat yang disediakan isrinya, meminum beberapa teguk sebelum meletakkannya kembali di permukaan meja.

"Begitukah, jadi tak hanya bagian kami saja?" tanya Tsunade semangat. "Kukira hanya para dokter bedah saja yang meminta peralatan baru. Wajar saja _anata_. Rumah sakit ini sudah tergolong lama, bukan? Banyak yang harus diperbaiki dan ditingkatkan." Wanita berkerudung warna krem lembut itu tersenyum.

"Tak hanya itu, para perawat juga menuntut agar satpam lebih bergerak aktif. Tak hanya menjaga keamanan saja, tapi juga bergerak aktif membantu apabila ada pasien yang gawat datang," tambah Dan. Di tangannya kini menyomot _mochi_ yang telah disediakan Tsunade.

"Benar juga, para satpam itu memang bergerak agak lambat. Kalau tak diminta mereka tak akan bergerak atau pun beranjak dari tempat duduk di pos itu."

"Hm, begitulah. Ah aku hampir lupa mana Sakura," tanya Dan begitu sadar keponakannya tak ada di ruang makan. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan rumah sakit sehingga melupakan sang keponakan.

"Di atas, dia juga baru pulang sepertimu. Dia pulang basah-basahan, jadi kusuruh mandi," jawab Tsunade lalu berdiri. "Biar kupanggilkan."

Tsunade beranjak dari meja makan dan berjalan menuju tangga. Saat ia mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke atas tangga ternyata Sakura telah berada di ujung tangga.

"_Oji_-_san_, sudah pulang?" Suara Sakura mengejutkan suami istri itu.

"Ah, ya Sakura. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu. Dan Tsuna-_chan_, aku minta pendapatmu tentang ini," ungkap Dan. Wajahnya yang tadi lelah menjadi serius "Duduklah Sakura."

Tsunade melatap Dan dengan pandangan bingung. Tak biasanya suaminya begini. Selanjutnya iris matanya mengikuti gerakan keponakannya, yang menggeser kursi dan kemudian mendudukinya. Sesekali ia menggeser kursi itu untuk menyamankan posisi duduknya dan selanjutnya memfokuskan diri terhadap apa yang akan dibicarakan pria yang telah menikahi dokter bedah selama tiga puluh lima tahun itu.

Bergantian Sakura menatap sepasang suami istri yang ada dihadapannya. Berlawanan dengan pamannya, sang bibi sepertinya juga memiliki rasa keheranan yang sama sepertinya. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang dalam hidupnya

Azan magrib terdengar berkumandang. Pembicaraan mendebarkan pun berhenti.

"Kita sholat dulu. Aku akan ke mesjid. Setelah makan malam kita bicarakan," ucap Dan pelan kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya diiringi dengan Tsunade. Dan bergegas ke kamar mandi dan Tsunade masuk ke kamar mereka. Sesaat kemudian Tsunade dan Dan telah rapi dan bersiap ke mesjid.

"Kamu tak ikut, Sakura?" tanya dokter wanita itu pelan. Sesekali ia memperbaiki kerudungnya.

"Tidak _baa_-_san_, sedang ada tamu bulanan," jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Oh, kalau begitu tolong siapkan makanannya ya, kami pergi dulu. Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam warahmatullah."

* * *

==^^==^^==^^==** Chōte'isha Yori** ==^^==^^==^^==

* * *

Sakura sedang duduk di depan televisi sendiri. Sang paman dan bibinya belum kembali ke rumah walau waktu isya telah lewat. Gadis yang kuliah di jurusan kedokteran semester tiga itu berfikir kalau mereka langsung shalat isya di mesjid.

"Assalamu'alaikum," suara Dan membuat Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya menghampiri pintu. Dilihatnya Dan sedang membuka sendal miliknya dan meletakkan pada rak sepatu sedang Tsunade mengunci pintu.

"Wa'alaikumsalam, _ojii-san_. Pulangnya agak lama, ada apa di masjid _ojii-san_?"

"Ada _syuro_ mendadak _ba'da_ magrib," jawab Dan langsung menuju meja makan. "Sebenarnya bukan mendadak, sudah dibicarakan jauh-jauh hari. Penyakit tua sepertinya mulai menggerogoti syaraf-syaraf ingatanku."

"_Ojii-san_ dan _baa-san_ ikut? Hem kukira ada panggilan mendadak ke rumah sakit,"ucap Sakura menggosok lehernya pelan kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka tudung saji dan mengisi air pada gelas.

"_Itadakimasu_," ucap Dan mengatup tangannya dan segera mengambil sumpit. Ia menggumamkan _basmalah_ dan langsung menyuap nasi dengan sumpit.

"_Itadakimasu_," sahut Tsunade dan Sakura serempak.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan _ojii-san_ bicarakan?" tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan. Begitu ia selesai membereskan piring makan ke bak cuci piring. Matanya menatap Kato Dan dalam. Ada guratan rasa penasaran yang dalam disitu.

"Ah ya," Dan memperbaiki duduknya. "Kamu sekarang sudah besar Sakura. Tahun ini kamu menginjak sembilan belas tahun, bukan?" tanya Dan pelan.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia merasakan kejanggalan. Matanya melirik Tsunade pelan lalu menatap pamannya kembali.

"Dulu pada usiamu aku dan Tsunade telah menikah." Dan menyesap kopinya lalu melirik Tsunade. Tersenyum hangat pada istri tercinta. Namun senyuman sang paman sangat kontradiktif dengan keadaan hati Sakura yang berdegup semakin kencang.

"_Ojii-san_," ucap Sakura tercekat. Seakan mengetahui arah pembicaraan yang makin lama terasa makin berat. Umur sembilan belas tahun dan kata menikah rasanya telah cukup menjadi kata kuncinya.

"Sebentar," ucap Dan pelan dan berjalan menuju kamar.

"_Baa-san_~,"rengek Sakura. Tsunade hanya tersenyum tenang. Seakan tahu apa yang akan dibawa suaminya.

"Sakura," suara berat Dan memecah keheningan. " Ini." Dan menyerahkan amplop berwarna coklat. "Bacalah dan pikirkan. Jangan terlalu lama memberi jawaban."

"A- apakah ini err- biodata _ojii-san_?

* * *

==^^==^^==^^==** Chōte'isha Yori** ==^^==^^==^^==

* * *

Tak kuasa bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari pipinya. Kebingungan melanda dirinya.' Ya Allah begitu berat cobaan darimu. Apa yang harus hamba lakukan ya Allah!' jerit hati Sakura. Gadis ini sangat bingung. Sebuah pembicaraan yang telah membuatnya sangat gundah. Tidurnya tak nyenyak. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia pun mengingat kembali pembicaraan setelah makan malam. Pembicaraan yang berulang-ulang menggema di gendang telinganya.

Dengan sedikit gerakan Sakura mengubah posisi tidurnya yang telentang menjadi meringkuk ke kanan. Iris emeraldnya malah melihat amplop coklat yang tergeletak si atas tanpa sedikit pun tanda-tanda telah dibuka. Hatinya meringis. Entah mengapa kepulangannya ke rumah sang paman dan bibi malah menimbulkan masalah baru baginya. Sebuah kata mengambang dalam otaknya, menyesal. Ia tadinya hanya ingin mencari sedikit ketenangan pikiran namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Menyesal? Berkali-kali ia beristigfar. Seharusnya ia tak memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Dan dan Tsunade adalah pengganti orang tuanya yang kini berada di Tanigakure. Orang tuanya hanyalah orang biasa nyaris tak berpunya. Andai saja tak ada Tsunade dan Dan, tak mungkin ia mampu melanjutkan kuliah bahkan hingga dua perguruan tinggi dengan jurusan yang berbeda pula, kedokteran dan teknik elektromedik. Kedokteran adalah kuliah utamanya dan teknik elektromedik dijalani setiap malam sabtu dan minggu. Ia bahagia dengan kedua profesinya. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan, mengapa malah kuliah sekundernya yang menjadi pemicu timbulnya permasalahan?

Batinnya membuncah. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan berlarut-larut. Walau hatinya masih menunggu untuk pembuktian dari surat yang dikirim oleh pemuda yang kini mungkin masih di Ame, ia juga tak mungkin menolak biodata dari sang paman. Dengan tumpuan tangan kanan ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Ragu-ragu ia sentuh amplop coklat itu, memegang dan membaliknya, menebak siapakah pengirimnya.

Tak tahu entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia hanya membalik-balik dan memutar sang amplop. Ia tak menghitung dan tak punya kepentingan untuk itu. Sesaat kemudian ia meletakkan kembali amplop di meja dan ia pun beranjak memasuki kamar mandi untuk berwudhu. Sebuah cara yang biasa ia lakukan saat bingung dan dan lemah. Sholat istikharah dan tahajud.

.

.

Deg...deg...deg..., debaran kencang setiap ruku' dan sujud. Kalimat-kalimat tasbih yang ia bisikkan seakan menjadi mengantar energi-energi positif, yang entah dari mana, ke seluruh sel-sel dalam tubuhnya. Seolah menjadi penguat dan peneguh langkahnya. Dalam sujud dilantunkannya do'a-do'a peneguh hati. Ia tak mendapat kilasan bayangan atau sekedar keinginan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Namun ia yakin, setelah salam langkah-langkah yang ia pilih menjadi takdir terbaik untuknya.

* * *

==^^==^^==^^==** Chōte'isha Yori** ==^^==^^==^^==

* * *

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Nama yang sepertinya sering ia dengar tapi ia lupa dimana. Berikutnya adalah kalimat-kalimat tentang keterangan tentang pemuda itu. Sakura memang telah membuka amplop coklat itu. Setelah sholat hatinya menjadi lebih kuat, walau rasa resah belum sepenuhnya hilang. Iris emeraldnya memperhatikan kata demi kata yang tertulis disana.

Lahir pada sepuluh Juli dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu. Berarti, Uchiha ini lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Selanjutnya dia merupakan Mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir dari University of Konoha dan dalam pengurusan untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang spesialis. Universitas yang sama dengannya. Berarti Uchiha ini adalah seniornya, bukan?

"Uchiha Sasuke," bisiknya pelan berkali-kali. Otaknya berusaha menyelami memorinya. "Tidak mungkin, Uchiha yang itu, kan?" gumamnya ragu. Segera saja ia membalik ke lembar terakhir. Sebuah foto berukuran _postcard_ tertempel. Iris emeraldnya membulat sempurna. Jemarinya entah mengapa lemas dan segera berpindah menutup wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

Siapa yang tak kenal Uchiha Sasuke. Mahasiswa yang aktif di Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa sebagai penasehat ketua sekaligus anggota inti pengkaderan di rohis kampus. Index prestasi dengan aktivitas yang banyak tak pernah dibawah tiga koma tujuh, sering kali _cumload_. Selalu bersikap sederhana nyaris dingin terhadap wanita namun sangat berdedikasi tinggi dalam hal manajemen sumber daya manusia membuatnya menjadi tempat _sharing_ dan diandalkan dalam organisasi-organisasinya. Jantung Sakura berdetak semakin kencang.

Ya rabb, semakin berat ujian-Mu. Hamba hanya yang kini mengharapkan orang lain namun datang seseorang yang benar-benar siap. Dalam keraguan dan bingung, sakura meninggalkan biodata itu di atas meja dan beringsut naik ke tempat tidurnya.

* * *

==^^==^^==^^==** Chōte'isha Yori** ==^^==^^==^^==

* * *

"Ya, demikianlah _liqo_ kita pada pekan ini. Saya akhiri dengan _hamdalah_. _Jazakillah_ atas kedatangan _anti_ semua. Semoga _ukhuwah_ kita tetap menyatu dalam tali kebenaran.. Assalamu'alakum warahmatullahiwabarakatuh. Selanjutnya _ane_ serahkan ke MC," ucap seseorang berkerudung hitam. Jawaban salam terdengar serempak dari beberapa orang mahasiswi duduk dalam sebuah lingkaran. Tak banyak, hanya enam orang yang lima diantaranya seusia dan seorang lagi terlihat lebih matang.

"Alhamdulillah, _Syukron_ _katsir_ untuk Hana-_senpai_ yang telah _sharing_ ilmu kepada kita semua. Kita tutup liqo ini dengan do'a _tafratul_ _majlis_. Subhanaka allahumma wa bihamdika, asyhadualla ila hailla anta, astagfiruka wa atubuilaik," ucap gadis berkerudung jingga yang langsung disambut dengan azan. "Setelah sholat magrib kita lanjutkan dengan sesi curhat."

Serentak lingkaran itu bubar menuju mesjid kampus tercinta.

.

.

"Jadi ada yang mau curhat?"tanya gadis berkerudung kuning lembut. Lingkaran telah terbentuk kembali. Agak sedikit berantakan namun tetap fokus pada acara bebas ini. "Umm~, sepertinya Sakura sedang punya sedikit masalah," tebaknya.

"_Na-nani_, Ino. Bukan seperti itu," elak gadis berkerudung putih dengan motif bunga sakura di pinggir kerudungnya. Sakura yang sendari awal _liqo_ memang kurang fokus tertunduk.

"Kamu memang agak aneh, Saku-_chan_. Sepulang dari rumah pamanmu kemarin, kamu terlihat murung," potong gadis berkerudung lavender dengan tatapan khawatir. Hinata yang merupakan teman sekamar Sakura sejak di asrama. Wajar saja ia sedikit banyak mengerti masalah yang sakura hadapi.

"Berceritalah pada kami, Sakura. Insyaallah bila ada solusi kali membantu. Paling tidak mengurangi beban yang ada di hati _anti_," sambut gadis berkerudung merah marun. Karin memperbaiki kacamatanya dan menatap Sakura yang masih menunduk.

"Betul kata _ukhti_ Karin," gadis berkerudung coklat susu membenarkan. "Bagaimana Hana-_senpai_?"

"Kalau _ane_ terserah Sakura saja mau men_sharing_kan masalahnya atau tidak, Tenten. Tapi sedikit dipercepat ya, diusahakan kita pulang langsung _ba'da_ isya. Biar _ane_ tidak pulang terlalu malam."

"Jadi, masalahnya apa?" desak Ino. Sakura menggeleng.

"_Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ telah mengkhawatirkanku, teman-teman. Belum saatnya aku bercerita. Mungkin aku _sharing_ pribadi dulu saja dengan Hana-_senpai_," ucap Sakura melirik Hana ragu. Hana mengangguk tanda mengerti, sedang empat gadis lainnya hanya tertegun. Cemas terhadap teman mereka yang biasanya aktif dalam liqo menjadi pendiam.

"Mungkin ada curhatan dari yang lain," Ino berinisiatif memecah keheningan mendadak ini. Ia memaksimalkan fungsi MC yang harus mampu membuat acara lebih terkendali.

Tenten melirik Sakura lalu menghela nafas, "Menanggapi materi dari Hana-_senpai_, _ane_..."

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang mau _anti_ bicarakan?" tanya Hana membuka pembicaraan. Ino telah pulang menuju kosannya yang terletak lumayan jauh dari wilayah kampus. Hinata kembali ke kosannya. Sejak renovasi asrama ia tak lagi tinggal bersama Sakura. Karin yang kuliah di kampus yang berbeda dengan dengan Sakura, Ino dan Tenten juga telah pulang lebih awal karena harus menyelesaikan tugas kampusnya. Sedang Tenten dengan mengendarai motor menuju rumahnya yang berada di pinggir kota Konoha.

Sakura yang menunduk sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Berusaha untuk menyampaikan permasalahan yang beberapa hari ini mendera batinnya dengan guratan wajah. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat lelah.

"_Senpai_," ucap Sakura pelan. "Sudah adakah kabar dari sang pengirim surat?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Pertanyaan Sakura entah mengapa membuat Hana mengerti tentang topik apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh sang adik kelasnya ini.

"Belum Sakura. Kamu mau aku menghubunginya? Aku tak suka hal ini. Ini sama sekali tak sehat," jelas Hana. Ia sangat menyayangkan sikap pemuda yang sepertinya telah merebut hati _mat'u-_nya. Walau sang pemuda dari _manhaj_ yang berbeda seharusnya ia tak membuat Sakura menunggu terlalu lama. Bukan berarti ia hanya diam atas perrlakuan pemuda yang dikenalnya hanya melalui surat dan cerita sepihak dari Sakura. Gadis Inuzuka ini telah menghubungi nomor yang diberikan oleh Sakura, dan hasilnya nihil. Pertama kali memang tersambung, selanjutnya hanya mesin penjawab otomatis yang mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

.

.

"Tidak usah Hana-_senpai_. Sepertinya ini bukan pertanda baik. Sebaiknya aku melepaskannya. Dan lagi..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. Sepertinya sebuah benda telah menghambat tenggorokannya membuat suaranya sulit untuk keluar. Hana menyeritkan dahinya. Ada masalah lagikah?

"Dan lagi apa Sakura?" tanya hana penasaran. Sakura mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dari sana lalu menyerahkannya pada Hana. "Apa ini Sakura?" tanya Hana. Ia membuka amplop cepat, seolah mengetahui apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Biodata?" gumam Hana tak percaya. Sakura mengangguk. "Kamu..." Hana menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. "Ah.. lupakan. Ini dari siapa Sakura?"

"Pamanku, _senpai_," jawab Sakura. "Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan, _senpai_?" rintih Sakura pilu. Hana tahu, Sakura sama sekali bukan menyesali pemuda Uchiha atau paman dan bibinya. Namun ia masih berharap kepada pemuda yang ia kirimi surat. Mungkin apabila Sakura tak bersabar mungkin dia akan menyalahkan situasi.

Hana menatap Sakura yang tertunduk. Ia mengetahui pemuda yang berada di dalam biodata. Pemuda itu adalah adik dari seniornya dari fakultas yang sama, Uchiha Itachi. Apa yang harus ia ucapkan untuk menguatkan adik kelasnya ini. Perasaan Sakura terhadap pemuda di surat itu sudah jelas salah.

"Sakura, pria ini baik." Hana menghela nafas. Jemarinya mencari tangan Sakura lalu menggenggamnya erat. "InsyaAllah, kamu akan mendapat risalah-Nya bila kamu berserah. Ini memang bukan pilihan yang mudah." Hana kini mengusap kepala Sakura. "Kamu sudah tahu harus melakukan apa malam nanti, bukan?"

Malam itu Hana membatalkan niatnya untuk segera pulang. Menunggu gerimis yang berada dalam pelukannya berhenti.

* * *

==^^==^^==^^==** Chōte'isha Yori** ==^^==^^==^^==

* * *

Cinta duniawi bukanlah tujuan akhir kehidupan.

Namun sebuah sampan yang membawa yang membawa kita ke negeri akhirat.

Kehidupan dunia hanya sementara dan nafsu selalu meraja.

Biarkan iman pada Allah Subhanahu Wata'ala yang menuntun kita melalui kalamnya yakni Al-Qur'an

Biarkan iman pada Nabi Allah, Rasulullah Salallahu'alahiwasallam yang membimbing kita melalui Al-Hadist.

Semoga kita bisa bersama di surga, Dunia dan Akhirat nanti...

.

.

"Kami tak memaksamu. Kamu tak pernah menceritakan pada kami, Sakura," suara Tsunade nyaris tertahan antara suka dan duka. "Kamu masih bisa melepasnya. Belum ada ijab kabul."

Sakura menggeleng. "Dia telah tahu, _baa_-_san _dan dia menyanggupinya. Kami akan membina ini berdua. Mungkin dengan ini Allah SWT memberikan jalan padaku untuk menjaga hati." Sebuah senyum yang ikhlas terukir di bibir berwarna cherry itu.

Tsunade memeluk Sakura erat. "Keponakanku, engkau mempelai wanita paling cantik dan bahagia hari ini. Semoga Allah SWT menjadikan kau bidadari di dunia dan akhiratmu."

"_Jazakillah_, _baa_-_chan_."

* * *

==^^==^^==^^==** Chōte'isha Yori** ==^^==^^==^^==

* * *

Pernikahan itu hanya pernikahan sederhana, namun semua kerabat, relasi, teman, sahabat dan orang-orang yang pernah bergaul dengan mereka turut diundang. Jamuan untuk _ikhwan_ dan _akhwat_ dipisah menciptakan suasana hikmat dan kagum bagi para tamu undangan, begitu kami para mempelai. Karin Ino, Hinata dan Tenten datang bersamaan. Ino menangis bahagia ketika menemuiku di kursi pelaminan, Hinata tersenyum, Karin dan Tenten berkali-kali mendoakanku.

Hana-_senpai_ bersama para senior di organisasi datang tak beberapa lama setelah Karin, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten datang. Keempat temanku itu berbaur dengan keluargaku dan keluarga suamiku (sungguh aku masih belum percaya aku telah menjadi istrinya). Hana-_senpai_ tersenyum bahagia seraya mendoakan pernikahanku dan membisikkan sesuatu padaku. Iris emeralku membulat dan aku pun mendo'akan kebahagiaannya.

Beberapa memo datang padaku dari ruang sebelah. Beberapa diantaranya dari sahabat-sahabat priaku di kedua kampusku, dosen-dosen dan Iruka-_senpai_ di perusahaan. Aku membaca memo dari Iruka-_senpai_.

Tak ada yang perlu disesali, karena nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Aku datang bersamanya dan rekan-rekan yang lain. Dia meminta maaf padamu.

_Barakallah_ _ya_ Sakura.

Aku tersenyum. Tidak apa-apa.

Karena semua indah bila waktunya tiba.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Omake

[Sebuah bisikan]

"Ukhty do'akan _ana_ ya. InsyaAllah dalam waktu dekat menyusul _anti_. Semoga kita bisa jadi kakak dan adik ipar yang baik."

* * *

A/N yang panjang

Banyak yang minta **sekuel** (or **trikuel**). Gomen-na baru bisa publish sekarang. Kali ini benar-benar habis, nggak akan ada sekuel lagi. Ntar malah jadi cerita bersambung... PM Yori jika menemukan typo. Alurnya rada cepat, sengaja biar romantis *apadah* *dilempar reader*

Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk yang telah membaca **Tegami** dan **Carta** :

**| Permen Caca | **Mie Keriting | **Dijah-hime | Shana Kozumi | Nona Fergie | **Isymuttebayou | **Uzukachi a.k.a Uzumaki Shieru | Giselle Gionne | Lily Purple Lily | AcaAzuka Yuri-chan | A4 Project | Rieki Kikkawa | Freeya lawlet**

**.**

**Smile Up Sunny –S.B.F | Lily Purple Lily | Dijah-hime | Permen Caca | **Guest** | AcaAzuka Yuri-chan | **Sunny N.F** | Rieki Kikkawa | Lyvia Fullbuster | Freeya Lawlet | Vea Ummu Asy-Sauqi**

Dan juga silent reader dan non-login reader. Untuk yang non-login, Yori nggak bisa ngebalas reviewnya di PM. Login ya disini. Ditunggu~~~

Semangat menulis!

Semangat Update!

Akhir kata...

* * *

**~Silahkan Meninggalkan Sedikit Jejak di Kotak Review~**

**~Terimakasih telah Membaca~**


End file.
